La Magie, ça n'existe pas!
by Isfah
Summary: Pétunia, souvent ignorée, souvent caricaturée, dont la vie aux côtés des gens qu'elle aime n'aura pas été toujours simple...
1. Espoirs déçus

_Bonjour,  
Voici une mini fic de cinq chapitres où chaque texte pourra être lu comme un OS.  
Dans ce premier chapitre consacré à l'enfance de Pétunia, je voulais montrer que Pétunia avait été très déçue de ne pouvoir faire de magie, et évitant le traditionnel choc de la lettre de Poudlard pour sa soeur, la merveilleuse Lily.  
Je tiens, avant de vous livrer ce premier chapitre, à remercier comme il se doit **betty** pour les corrections qu'elle apporte à chacun de mes écrits. Edit : Avec la bonne ponctuation c'est mieux!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Espoirs déçus.**

Dans le jardin des Evans, une petite fille brune s'amusait avec les papillons. Elle était grande et mince pour ses quatre ans. La chevelure brune coupée court donnait à l'enfant un aspect sévère qui contrastait fortement avec son caractère espiègle et curieux. Non loin d'elle, un groupe d'adulte discutait tranquillement. Mr et Mrs Evans recevaient les parents de la petite fille et prenaient le thé à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, profitant de la clémente douceur de la fin du mois de septembre.

- Pétunia, fit Mrs Evans, viens ici quelques instants s'il te plaît.

L'enfant s'approcha, obéissante, mais visiblement déçue d'avoir dû abandonner sa course avec les insectes. Son père la prit sur ses genoux et commença à lui expliquer :

- Ma chérie, tu as certainement remarqué que le ventre de Maman avait changé.

- Oui, coupa la petite fille, il est tout gonflé, comme un ballon.

La remarque enfantine dessina quelques sourires sur les visages qui étaient tous tournés vers Pétunia. Puis ayant trouvé les mots qu'il pensait justes, Mr Evans reprit :

- Oui c'est un peu ça. Dans le ventre de Maman, il y a ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur, ma petite chérie. Tu comprends ?

La fillette n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi, aussi risqua-t-elle un hésitant :

- Je vais être grande sœur, comme Susan ?

- Oui, tout à fait, fit sa mère visiblement très émue.

- Oh ! Et pourquoi il sort pas le bébé pour qu'on voit si c'est un frère ou une sœur ?

- Il faut attendre que le bébé naisse ma chérie. Mais sois patiente encore un peu, fin janvier, notre famille devrait s'agrandir, ma Tunie, ma grande Tunie.

C'était la première fois que sa mère l'appelait ainsi. « Sa Grande ». Pétunia se sentait investie d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Être Grande Sœur et protéger le petit frère qui allait naître. Oui car la fillette en était sûre, ce serait un petit frère et il s'appellerait Dudley, comme son personnage préféré des contes que lui lisaient ses grands-parents.

La petite fille ne se lassait pas d'observer, au fil des jours qui se succédaient, les changements qui s'opéraient sur sa maman. Elle avait hâte que le bébé soit enfin là. À l'école, elle avait dit à toutes ses copines qu'elle allait être grande sœur.

Le jour de Noël, Pétunia découvrit la Jalousie et le Mensonge.

Sa maman, qui entamait son dernier mois de grossesse, ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Elle restait constamment allongée. Grossesse difficile. Nausées, enfant bondissant, et autres symptômes plus ou moins courants la rendaient inaccessible.

« Pétunia, laisse ta mère tranquille, le bébé la fatigue. », « Tunie, pas maintenant, je suis trop fatiguée à cause du bébé ». « Joue toute seule ». « Occupe-toi ». Voilà ce que la petite fille entendait à longueur de journée.

Ce bébé la privait de sa mère, de plus en plus chaque jour. Ce bébé qui la rendait malade, qui l'épuisait, et à qui pourtant, on avait offert plus de cadeaux.

La petite brune n'avait pas compris, mais avait accepté, parce que lui avait dit sa mère : « c'est le rôle d'une grande sœur de veiller à ce qu'il y ait de mieux pour son petit frère ou sa petite sœur. »

Quand elle eut fini d'ouvrir ses paquets, la petite fille questionna du haut de ses quatre ans :

- C'est parce que j'ai pas été assez sage que le Père Noël il m'a pas apporté une baguette magique de fée ?

- Mais non ma chérie, commença Mr Evans, visiblement gêné d'avoir oublié le présent qui comptait le plus pour sa fille. C'est juste que les fées, les baguettes magiques, tout ça, c'est pas réel. Tunie, écoute-moi, la magie, ça n'existe pas !

Cette révélation fut comme un coup de massue pour la fillette qui s'était toujours imaginée devenir fée ou magicienne quand elle serait grande. Mais on lui avait menti.

Aussi les adultes furent-ils plus qu'embarrassés, quand elle demanda timidement :

- Mais le Père Noël, comment il fait alors ?

Sa question n'eut pas de réponse cette année-là. Ses parents, ses grands-parents et le reste de la famille se contentèrent d'un sourire gêné.

Quelques jours après les fêtes pour fêter l'arrivée de l'année 1960, Mrs Evans avait dû être hospitalisée. La petite Pétunia vivait très mal cette séparation. Chaque jour elle se rendait dans cet hôpital lugubre, et avait peur que sa maman ne rentre jamais. Les docteurs lui avaient expliqué qu'elle ne devait surtout pas déranger, ni ennuyer sa maman, parce que celle-ci était très très malade. Et la brune voyait bien qu'ils avaient raison les docteurs. Sa maman était toute blanche, son ventre était tout gros et bougeait tout seul. Pour ces raisons, la petite fille ne pouvait voir sa mère que quelques minutes par jour.

L'enfant vint au monde un froid matin d'hiver.

Quand Pétunia vit le bébé pour la première fois, elle fut très déçue. Le bébé était une fille. Ses parents l'avaient appelée Lily, parce que sa peau était douce et blanche comme les pétales du Lys. Parce qu'ils répétaient sans cesse qu'elle était leur petite merveille, leur princesse, à qui le nom de la fleur des rois correspondait le mieux.

La petite Lily pleurnichait souvent, trouvait Pétunia, et leur maman en était toujours fatiguée.

Elle n'avait du temps que pour le bébé.

Quand Lily fêta ses trois ans, Pétunia sut une fois de plus qu'on lui avait menti. Lily soufflait ses bougies qui automatiquement se rallumaient, avant de recommencer en riant. Si Mr et Mrs Evans semblaient complètement perdus face à ce phénomène, Pétunia savait elle que c'était parce que la Magie existait. Seulement ce serait sa sœur la magicienne, et pas elle.

En trois ans, Tunie, comme l'appelaient affectueusement ses parents et sa sœur, avait beaucoup changé. D'enfant espiègle et curieuse, elle était passée à enfant solitaire, renfermée et méfiante. Elle ne jouait presque jamais avec sa sœur même si du coin de l'œil elle la surveillait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Au fil des années, même ce rôle lui échappa.

Elle n'était pas magicienne, et ne le serait pas. Elle était la meilleure amie de sa sœur mais ne le serait plus. Un samedi d'automne, un garçon au cheveux noirs, un peu plus jeune que Lily, huit ans environ, se présenta devant elle, prétendant qu'ils étaient pareils et fit fleurir le bouton de rose qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de l'offrir à la petite fille rousse, à qui il disait ressembler.

Pétunia dût reconnaître que l'enfant d'apparence négligée, avait raison. Lui aussi était un magicien.

Lily contente de pouvoir enfin partager son secret avec quelqu'un d'autre, commença à voir Severus, puisqu'il se nommait ainsi, de plus en plus régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent.

Pétunia restait avec eux, sous prétexte de les surveiller, mais à douze ans, la fillette en profitait pour approcher ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais : la magie. Elle ne parlait que très rarement à Severus qui la regardait toujours d'un air froid et méprisant. Comme s'il eut été supérieur. Un jour, le garçon leur proposa de se rendre chez lui, et prêta la baguette de sa mère à Lily. Dès qu'elle eut le précieux morceau de bois en main, la petite sœur de Pétunia se sentit envahie d'un grand bien-être, et quelques étincelles apparurent à l'extrémité. Enthousiasmée par cette grisante sensation, la rousse mit d'office la baguette dans les mains de sa sœur.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la brune se saisit du morceau de bois qui se contenta de reste inerte dans sa main, sans le moindre signe de son extraordinaire pouvoir, sans diffuser cette sensation dont Lily lui parlait sans cesse :

- Alors, Tunie, tu le sens ? T'as vu comme on est bien ? Attends un peu ça va faire des étincelles, tu verras.

- Non, ça ne fera rien, trancha Severus au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant pour la plus âgée des enfants.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Sev ?

- Parce que ta sœur n'a pas de magie en elle, Lily.

- Mais…

La plus jeune des Evans ne put terminer sa phrase, déçue pour la première fois par sa grande sœur. Celle qu'elle prenait pour modèle, celle qui était son monde ne pourrait jamais réellement la comprendre.

Quand le soir venu, Lily vint rejoindre Pétunia dans sa chambre, comme elle en avait coutume, les deux sœurs se serrèrent fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Oui, elles étaient différentes. Et aujourd'hui, tous leurs espoirs, à l'une comme à l'autre avaient été déçus. Chacune ayant compris qu'elle ne ferait jamais totalement partie de l'univers de l'autre.

Oui, mais elles étaient sœurs avant tout, et ça, rien n'y changerait.


	2. Mes nuits d'insomnie

Bonjour, bonjour les gens,

Voici avec pas mal de retard le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction consacrée aux sœurs Evans et à Pétunia en particulier.

Ce chapitre n'est pas tout rose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

* * *

**Nuits d'insomnie.**

Au cours de ces six dernières années, à chaque fois ça avait été la même chose. L'angoisse qui se réveillait de sa sourde torpeur. Ce sentiment grandissant, étouffant envahissant les moindres cellules de son corps. Ce malaise qui entrainait chez Pétunia d'inéluctables crises d'insomnie.  
À chaque fois que Lily rentrait pour les vacances, l'ainée des Evans voyait ses nuits hantées par des cauchemars où monstres et créatures invisibles en tout genre rodaient. La peur s'infiltrait dans son cœur et se distillait dans ses veines au rythme des pulsations.  
Dès que la jolie rousse réapparaissait dans sa vie, Pétunia souffrait. Elle ne savait jamais à quel point la sœur qu'elle connaissait aurait changé, lui serait étrangère.

Les vacances de Noël de la première année avaient cependant été l'exception. À cette époque, c'était l'excitation de revoir sa sœur et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce monde inconnu qui avaient maintenu la brune alerte. Très tôt le matin elle s'était éveillée, trépignant d'aller sur le quai où ce train lui rendrait sa sœur.  
En ce matin de décembre, l'air frais obligeait les passants à s'emmitoufler dans d'épais manteaux et de chaudes écharpes. La neige avait fait son apparition quelques jours plus tôt au grand ravissement des enfants du quartier. Pétunia savait qu'une partie de boules de neige serait au programme des retrouvailles avec sa sœur. Malgré ses quinze ans, elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à être avec sa petite sœur. Elles étaient différentes, mais avaient réussi à s'entendre et à s'aimer.

Attendant entre les voies 9 et 10 de la célèbre gare londonienne de King's Cross, chacun des membres de la famille Evans guettait le retour de leur petite Lily. Celle-ci apparut enfin au milieu de la foule des voyageurs, trainant derrière elle sa grosse valise. Son père la trouva grandie, sa mère fatiguée, et Pétunia changée. Elle paraissait heureuse, comme si elle avait enfin trouvée sa place, mais triste. La jolie rousse avait les traits tirés et les yeux voilés de chagrin malgré le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.  
La bataille de boules de neige, dans le jardin familial, permit à la cadette des Evans de retrouver un peu de son entrain habituel. Pétunia avait été impressionnée par ce que sa sœur lui avait confié concernant les batailles magiques que les élèves organisaient dans son école. Jamais la brune n'aurait imaginé tant de sortilèges et de formules pour un simple jeu. Des sorts permettant de faire léviter l'eau glacée, de faire fondre les projectiles avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles, ou bien encore la possibilité de les transformer en fleur, en bulle et en un tas d'autres choses encore, et même la capacité pour les plus âgés de se protéger du froid. Pétunia était à la fois fascinée par ces récits et torturée par la jalousie qui grandissait un peu plus en elle.

Les premiers jours, la jeune sorcière parvint à donner le change à ses parents, réussissant presque à convaincre sa sœur que la fatigue était la seule responsable à sa mine défaite et ses yeux bouffis. Pourtant, le soir de Noël, c'est en larmes qu'elle vint se réfugier dans le lit de sa grande sœur comme elle en avait eu l'habitude avant son départ pour Poudlard. En silence elle se réfugia dans les bras de « Tunie ». Cette nuit-là, elle pleura un bon moment, confiant à celle qui l'avait toujours protégée ses angoisses et ses tourments.  
Dans son école, beaucoup étaient intolérants avec elle, l'insultant, la traitant de « Sang-de-Bourbe » car elle n'avait aucune parenté avec des sorciers. Severus n'était pas dans la même maison qu'elle, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait rapporté dans un de ses nombreux courriers, et de ce fait elle n'avait pas véritablement d'ami.  
Il y avait bien ce Remus qui semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, mais il trainait malheureusement avec ce Potter et ce Black, auxquels il fallait ajouter Pettigrow qui se faisait un malin plaisir à imiter ces deux comparses. Le sorcier au regard doux et chaud couleur miel essayait toujours de prendre sa défense, mais James, cet horrible James se défoulait sur elle. Pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui fasse une « blague », pas un jour sans qu'elle ne subisse ses attaques. Ça avait commencé dès le voyage de rentrée, où dans le train menant les jeunes sorciers vers leur école, Lily avait tenu tête aux deux bruns qui se moquaient de l'apparence de Severus. Et puis la façon dont il la fixait continuellement et qui lui faisait un peu peur… Tout devenait trop lourd pour la jeune sorcière.

Cette nuit là, ce fut le début des cauchemars de Pétunia. Pour calmer sa petite sœur, elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire dans son école, toutes les créatures qu'elle connaissait, tous ces gens bizarres qu'elle côtoyait. Si cela avait effectivement redonné le sourire à la plus jeune des Evans, l'ainée quant à elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être à nouveau envieuse et amère envers ce monde auquel elle avait rêvé d'appartenir, de toutes ces choses qui la dépassaient et que jamais elle ne comprendrait.

À ce sentiment coupable s'était aussi ajoutée la peur de laisser repartir sa petite sœur sans réel soutien. Cette angoisse s'était accentuée et transformée au fil des années. Lily s'était fait de vrais amis, dont Remus et Alice, et avait peu à peu laissé tomber Severus, au grand soulagement de son ainée. Mais la rumeur d'une menace plus grande se faisait de plus en plus insistante.  
Quand Lily était rentrée pour les vacances d'été avant d'entamer sa dernière année, Pétunia avait été affolée d'apprendre que le qualificatif « Sang-de-Bourbe » dont était souvent traité sa sœur n'était pas qu'une insulte et recouvrait une réalité beaucoup plus sordide. Un certain mage noir, qui se faisait nommer Voldemort, mais dont jamais personne ne prononçait le nom, semblait vouloir « purger » la communauté sorcière, en exterminant les Sangs Impurs, et les Sang-de-Bourbe. Lily était révoltée et voulait se battre contre cet homme qui se croyait au-dessus du reste de l'humanité.

Lily et Pétunia s'était fortement disputées à ce propos. La brune ne voulait pas que Lily se batte, alors que celle-ci ne voulait pas faire partie des lâches qui se taisaient. Ce conflit avait duré toutes les vacances et ne s'était pas résolu au moment où la jeune femme rousse avait pris le train pour sa dernière année en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard. Les deux sœurs s'étaient quittées sans un mot, sans un regard, mais le cœur lourd avec chacune une boule d'angoisse leur nouant le ventre et des milliers de regrets.

Pas un courrier ne fut échangé. Aucune nouvelle ne fut donnée jusqu'à ce jour où Pétunia vit un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas frapper à sa fenêtre. On était à deux jours des vacances, et les insomnies de la jeune femme brune avaient commencées depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Aux angoisses habituelles de savoir à quel point sa sœur et elle seraient devenues différentes, s'ajoutait celle du pardon espéré pour cette stupide querelle à propos de l'avenir. La jeune brune était revenue chez ses parents pour Noël, espérant passer un agréable moment en famille. Seulement cette lettre que lui adressait sa sœur venait de lui gâcher ses vacances.

_« Pétunia,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit, mais j'avoue que j'étais et que je suis toujours en colère contre toi. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais je vais avoir dix-sept ans, ce qui signifie, dans mon monde, que je vais être majeure. Je suis en droit de faire ce que je pense juste et utile.  
Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce point, je ne t'écris pas pour te faire des reproches. Non, malgré les apparences, cette lettre contient une excellente nouvelle._

_Je ne rentrerai pas pour les vacances de Noël cette année, j'ai décidé de les passer à Poudlard avec mes amis et avec James. Depuis deux mois déjà nous sommes ensemble. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi, en tout cas._

_Je suis sûre que tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que je tombe amoureuse de ce « crétin de Potter » comme nous l'appelions il n'y a pas si longtemps encore… Parce que oui, je l'aime, Tunie. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit, c'est devenu une évidence à la rentrée, comme si au fond de moi je l'avais toujours su. Je parlais avec Remus, de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Et-Dont-Tu-Ne-Veux-Pas-Entendre-Parler, quand James s'est joint naturellement à la conversation, argumentant et défendant ses idées posément. Il a beaucoup muri et je partage bon nombre de ses convictions._

_Et puis… il m'aime Pétunia, depuis le premier jour m'a-t-il confié. Tous ces tours n'avaient d'autre but que d'attirer mon attention. Il s'y est mal pris, nous avons mis du temps à nous entendre, à nous comprendre, mais nous nous sommes enfin trouvés._

_Tunie, je suis heureuse._

_Alors cette année, j'ai envie de profiter de lui un peu plus tranquillement que quand tous les élèves sont là. Ma charge de préfète-en-chef ne me laisse déjà que trop peu de temps pour profiter de mon amoureux pour que je gaspille ne serait-ce qu'une minute._

_Je n'ai pas le courage de le dire à Papa et Maman qui ont déjà dû tout préparer. Dis-leur que je ne peux pas rentrer à cause de mes fonctions, et que je leur enverrai un hibou très prochainement. Je vous ferai parvenir mes cadeaux au moment voulu._

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Lily »_

Pétunia souffrait, se sentant trahie, déçue et terriblement jalouse. Lily respirait le bonheur dans les bras de cet homme qui durant six longues années l'avait faite pleurer. Six longues années durant lesquelles Pétunia avait été là pour calmer les pleurs de sa cadette, six longues années au cours desquelles elle avait appris à détester Potter.  
Cette année, Pétunia ne verrait pas Lily qui ne voulait pas « gaspiller » son temps avec ceux qui étaient sa véritable famille, qui l'avaient toujours aimée et entourée.  
Cette année, contrairement à sa petite sœur, Pétunia serait seule. Seule au milieu de tous, sans quelqu'un pour partager ses soucis, sans épaules sur laquelle se reposer ou sans bras dans lesquels se sentir en sécurité.

Cette année, il n'y aurait pas cette fameuse magie de Noël, car comme on l'a souvent répété à Pétunia, la magie, ça n'existe pas !


	3. Mon incroyable fiancé

_Bonjour,_

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, qui donne beaucoup de clés concernant la mentalité de Pétunia, enfin j'ai essayé de donner des clés, soyons plus réaliste!_

_J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review via le bouton magique!!!!_

_Bonne lecture et surtout bonne année à tous!_

* * *

**Mon incroyable fiancé.**

Le dîner de présentation officielle venait de se terminer et il avait été pour Pétunia un véritable succès. Vernon s'était, comme toujours, montré parfait, suivant les conventions à la lettre, respectant la norme le plus possible. Pas un seul faux pas n'avait été commis durant le repas. Les conversations banales s'étaient enchainées sans la moindre gène, et Mr et Mrs Evans avaient glissé en aparté à leur ainée que le jeune Dursley semblait être un homme respectable. Bien que surpris quand celui-ci avait fait sa demande en mariage, ils avaient donné leur bénédiction en voyant le regard empli d'amour et de reconnaissance de leur fille.

Elle ne sait plus comment, mais avant que le repas ne débute, Pétunia avait eu le courage de lui parler un peu plus de cette sœur étrange, et si souvent absente. Elle lui avait alors expliqué les « dons » de sa cadette, ne s'attardant ni sur les phénomènes les plus étranges, ni sur la jalousie qu'elle entendait poindre dans sa propre voix. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait de commentaires sur la beauté de sa jeune sœur. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tendre le bâton si l'on ne voulait pas se faire battre. Après ses aveux, Vernon n'avait rien dit de spécial, mais l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient attendus dans le salon…

Ce soir, elle allait rentrer avec Vernon… Ses parents l'avaient approuvé, une nouvelle vie de femme s'offrait à elle. Prenant congé de ses parents et de son fiancé, la jeune femme monta dans sa chambre, prendre les quelques effets personnels dont elle aurait besoin. Sur le bureau, elle trouva ouverte la boîte à chapeau contenant tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se séparer. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la ranger. Plusieurs lettres s'étalaient sur le meuble et quelques unes avaient glissé à terre. Avec un pincement au cœur et une boule au ventre, la brune les ramassa. Dans ses mains, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais envoyé à sa sœur, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire, trop orgueilleuse pour s'excuser, trop fière pour faire le premier pas. Dans ses mains, le résumé de ses derniers mois de solitude. Elle les reclassa dans l'ordre, accrochant au passage quelques extraits de sa correspondance :

_« Le 13.09.77_

_Lily,_

_Tu es partie si vite l'autre jour… Je voulais m'excuser, mais tu sais… c'est juste que te savoir là-bas sans personne à tes côtés, enfin… Tu es en danger !!!! Pourquoi veux-tu risquer ta vie pour un monde auquel tu n'appartiens qu'à moitié ? Pense à la peine que tu infligerais à Papa et Maman… ? Je ne leur ai rien dit, comme tu m'as supplié de le faire, mais si tu meurs, que devrais-je leur dire ?... J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seule… »_

_« Le 01.10.77_

_Lily,_

_Un mois que tu es partie et toujours aucune nouvelle… »_

_« Le 25. 10.77_

_Chère sœur,_

_Papa et Maman sont contents d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles… pourquoi ne m'écris-tu pas ? Tu sais que sans hibou, je ne peux te joindre…  
Si c'est encore à propos de cette guerre, va, fais comme tu l'entends si tu veux, après tout c'est ta vie…_

_… ce crétin de Potter. Tu me manques… »_

_« Le 06.12.77_

_Lily,_

_J'espère que pour Noël tu cesseras enfin ton silence. Tu m'as déjà abandonnée en partant loin de moi, je t'en prie donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Je lis les courriers que tu écris à Papa et Maman, mais jamais tu ne mets un mot pour moi.  
Qu'ai-je fait ? Oui je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais dois-je en être punie ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour que tu me parles comme avant ?  
Reviens-moi…_

_Tunie. »_

_« Le 17.01.78_

_Chère Lily,_

_Bien que tu ne sois pas venue passer Noël avec nous, et que je t'en veuille toujours un peu, je voulais t'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaît… Oh ! Je sais tu vas dire que c'est parce que je suis jalouse de toi et Potter… »_

_« Le 23.01.78_

_Lily,_

_…_

_… de tes nouvelles. Pour moi, tout va bien. Vernon, est quelqu'un de charmant. C'est un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré chez mon amie Bethany, lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur de ses vingt et un ans. C'est ami de son frère, et il veut se lancer dans l'industrie. Il m'a invitée à prendre un thé avec lui la semaine prochaine… »_

_« Le 27.02.78_

_Lily,_

_Toujours pas de hibou pour moi…  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te raconter, mon quotidien doit te paraître ennuyeux et tellement lointain…  
Je suis moi aussi en couple, enfin si tu es de ton côté toujours avec celui qui t'a martyrisée pendant six année. Vernon, est un homme simple et sans surprise. Il me respecte. Il me fait la cour comme un véritable gentleman, même si nos baisers sont passionnés… »_

_« Le 10.04.78_

_Lily,_

_Faut-il que je sois stupide à attendre de tes nouvelles... M'as-tu bannie de ta vie ? Tu n'es pas non plus ce petit ange que tout le monde est content de revoir. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es bien égoïste ! J'aurai tellement eu besoin de toi…  
Entre Vernon et moi, je ne sais pas… la passion du début s'est un peu éteinte et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'attend à plus de ma part… Peut-être que ça pimenterait un peu nos relations si conformes à ce que l'on attend de nous… Mais… Tes conseils plein de vie m'auraient été précieux… »_

_« Le 19.05.78_

_Chère Lily,_

_Vernon vient dîner à la maison, et si tout se passe bien je passerai la nuit chez lui… Je l'aime, mais je n'ai jamais… enfin tu vois et j'angoisse… Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »_

Séchant une larme, elle sursauta en découvrant son fiancé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ainsi ? Ne voulant pas jouer les petites filles trop sensibles, Pétunia jeta sans plus de considération les feuilles de papiers dans sa boîte et la rangea dans son armoire bien à l'abri des regards et de ses souvenirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, pour moi, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! assura le jeune homme.

Forte de cette conclusion et rassurée de son amour, Pétunia décida qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de cette sœur. Elle avait enfin trouvé un remplaçant et ferait tout pour le garder. Elle ne serait plus seule désormais.  
Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait accumulée l'envahit et déversa en elle un flot de haine et de mépris. Sa sœur avait choisi, elle aussi.


	4. Mon hérédité chargée

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Encore du retard, je suis désolée et j'espère que le dernier chapitre ne sera pas aussi long à venir._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**

* * *

Hérédité chargée.**

Dès qu'elle déposa le paquet joliment emballé dans les mains potelées de l'enfant, le silence revint.  
Quelques secondes de répit.

Une fois de plus elle avait cédé aux caprices de sa progéniture. Mais comment refuser quelque chose au seul enfant que vous n'auriez jamais et qui, dès ses premiers instants de vie, avait été un soulagement.

Pétunia s'était toujours senti obligée de récompenser son fils pour son extrême banalité. Son enfant n'était remarquable en aucune chose. Il était conforme aux canons de la normalité et ne devait surtout pas en sortir. Il était comme elle, comme Vernon, et vivrait dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas !

Pas un seul instant durant les premiers temps de sa grossesse Pétunia ne s'était soucié de _ça_. Une lettre de cette sœur, dont elle était restée sans nouvelles des années durant, avait fait voler en éclat sa bulle de bonheur.

Par un matin de mars, alors que la neige tombait abondamment, apportant calme et sérénité à celle qui contemplait la chute inexorable des flocons, un hibou était venu frapper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le cœur de la nouvelle Mrs Dursley avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre à battre la chamade d'angoisse et d'appréhension. De surprise, elle avait failli lâcher la tasse de thé brûlant qu'elle avait entre les mains. Pourquoi cet animal symbole de ce qu'elle fuyait venait chez elle ? Avec empressement, elle avait récupéré la lettre et chassé l'animal. Il était hors de question que les voisins s'aperçoivent de quelque chose. À la vue de l'élégante écriture, Pétunia sut qui était l'expéditeur. La grâce de Lily se retrouvait jusque dans sa calligraphie.

Au fil de sa lecture, la jeune femme apprit que sa sœur attendait également un enfant. Pétunia devait donner naissance à son fils mi-juin tandis que l'accouchement de Lily était prévu début août.  
Quelques semaines sépareraient donc ces deux cousins qui ne se connaîtraient jamais.  
Quelques semaines et un monde de jalousie, de rancœurs et d'incompréhensions.

Mais plus que les dates proches, ce sont les lignes qui suivirent qui retinrent l'attention de l'aînée des Evans.

Lily expliquait à quel point elle était heureuse que son enfant soit un sorcier. Oui elle le savait déjà car durant les premiers mois de sa grossesse, tout un tas de symptômes étranges étaient apparus. Ainsi, durant les premières semaines, tout ce qu'elle touchait prenait instantanément une couleur violette, et elle avait des envies si étranges que seule la magie pouvait en être à l'origine. Une autre fois, alors que James parlait au bébé, Lily se sentit décoller de quelques centimètres du canapé sur lequel elle était étendue. Ces manifestations étaient celle du bébé, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Lily exprimait aussi toute sa joie de savoir que son enfant, son fils, irait étudier dans la meilleure école qui soit et qu'il ne serait jamais jugé sur sa famille comme elle l'avait été. Le soulagement de la plus jeune des deux sœurs était manifeste.  
Il ne serait pas un sang-mêlé.

Jamais il ne serait insulté comme elle l'avait été. Il n'aurait pas d'ascendance directe avec des Moldus. Il ne serait pas bizarre pour son monde, mais serait élevé dans le respect des sorciers ayant des origines moldues.

Malgré tout, Pétunia n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater que pour le bonheur de leur enfant chacune rejetait le monde auquel l'autre appartenait.

Bien qu'aucun phénomène étrange ne se soit passé depuis le début de sa grossesse à elle, Pétunia avait été prise d'une sourde angoisse. Après tout, le sang des Evans, ce sang qui avait fait de Lily une _sorcière_, coulait déjà dans les veines de son enfant. S'il fallait qu'elle annonce à son mari une chose pareille, elle le perdrait, elle en était convaincue. Vernon ne supporterait pas de devoir vivre ainsi.

Un peu perdue et sans trop savoir à qui s'adresser, la jeune femme prit un stylo, une feuille de son plus beau papier à lettre et commença à rédiger quelques lignes. Elle voulait demander à une autorité quelconque, du monde de sa sœur, s'il était possible de vérifier que son fils était normal, _sans magie_.

Elle avait d'abord pensé contacter ce vieil homme à qui, une fois, elle avait envoyé une lettre. Une lettre, pleine d'espérance et de doutes, pour savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pu aller dans cette école avec sa sœur…

Mais bien vite elle se reprit. La seule solution qu'elle avait était d'écrire à celle qu'elle s'était pourtant juré d'oublier. La missive était courte, et résumait l'urgence de la situation. Pas de regrets quant à l'absence de nouvelles durant toutes ces années, rien qui puisse laisser entendre des retrouvailles. Juste une terrible angoisse.

Comme si le hibou avait pressenti la réaction de Pétunia, il avait sagement attendu, perché sur une branche de l'arbre voisin. La jeune femme le siffla, le héla, tenta même de hululer, mais rien n'y fit avant que dépitée elle ne tente un « S'il te plaît ». Avec un manque de bonne volonté évident, l'oiseau vola jusqu'à elle avant de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus angoissants de la vie de Mrs Dursley. Dès que Vernon quittait la maison pour se rendre au travail, elle se postait à la fenêtre de la cuisine, espérant et redoutant le moment où elle verrait de nouveau le messager de sa sœur.

Plusieurs fois elle avait relu la lettre afin de connaître les symptômes qui avaient permis à Lily de s'assurer que son fils serait un sorcier. Alors que rien de comparable ne lui était arrivé, Pétunia doutait et était rongée par l'angoisse.

Son mari était enchanté de cette grossesse et cela avait redonné un peu de passion à leur couple. Pétunia aurait été plus heureuse que jamais si elle n'avait eu à vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès vacillant en permanence au-dessus d'elle. Jusque là, elle avait réussi à cacher ses angoisses, mais elle savait que si elle n'obtenait pas de réponse rapidement, elle serait obligée de tout avouer à Vernon.

Une fois déjà il l'avait soutenue. La _tare_ de Lily ne les avait pas séparés, mais qu'en serait-il de celle de son propre fils ?

Alors que la fin mars approchait à grand pas, la réponse tant attendue arriva. Cette fois, Lily avait pris garde d'utiliser un moyen moldu et seule l'élégante écriture avait permis à Pétunia de reconnaître, une fois encore, l'expéditeur sans même avoir ouvert le courrier. La jeune femme hésitait. Elle tenait entre ses mains le pli qui, elle le savait, allait changer sa vie à jamais. Soit elle serait condamnée, avec son enfant, à la disgrâce de son mari, soit elle n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier de _ça_. Sa sœur et elle vivraient sans plus se croiser, soulagées d'appartenir au même monde que leur fils.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte d'entrée, le calme apparent de la jeune femme laissa place à une terrible excitation. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déchira l'enveloppe.  
Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Maintenant.

Soudain, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, Pétunia fondit en larmes et se laissa glisser au sol. Les lignes écrites par Lily effacèrent les heures d'angoisse et de doutes. Aucun enfant Durlsey n'apparaissait sur les registres du Ministère de la Magie, ce qui signifiait que son fils n'était qu'un simple Moldu. Juste un être normal. Le soulagement fut tel que la jeune femme resta là, à serrer contre elle les mots libérateurs durant plusieurs minutes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce que pour essuyer les larmes qui striaient ses joues.

Les dernières semaines de grossesse de Pétunia ne furent alors qu'enchantement et plaisirs de future maman. Vernon mit ce soudain retour de bonne humeur sur le compte des hormones et se félicita d'être en partie à l'origine de ce bonheur. Le couple était aux anges et pas même les difficultés de l'accouchement ne parvinrent à briser cette bulle de bonheur.

Depuis, la jeune mère savourait ce qu'elle considérait comme la plus grande réussite de sa vie. Elle avait une famille. Un époux tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel, un bébé qualifié de « tout à fait conforme » par les médecins eux-mêmes, et une vie d'où rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Cependant, quand son fils lui avait fait son premier sourire, Pétunia n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la magie existait bien quand même un peu.


	5. Mon crime impuni

_Bonjour,  
Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction consacrée à Pétunia. Il est assez étrange de lui dire au revoir, elle qui m'a accompagnée trois années durant, toujours plus ou moins dans mon esprit... Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes consacrées à ce personnage trop souvent caricaturé... Mais avant de vous laisser, je tiens à remercier comme il se doit __**MarySouris**__ qui vient de corriger cet ultime chapitre, ainsi que __**Betty**__ et __**ArseneWheleer**__ qui ont corrigé les chapitres précédents!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

_

**Mon crime impuni.**

Ces derniers mois avaient été épuisants. Stressants. Et terrifiants.  
Soudainement, ils avaient dû tout quitter parce qu'un enfant, qui n'était même pas le leur, le leur avait demandé. Lui et d'autres personnes qu'ils avaient plus ou moins déjà vues, avaient tenu à leur faire part des soi-disant dangers qu'ils courraient à rester là, chez eux.

Vernon avait hésité, acquiescé, refusé, puis changé d'avis, encore.

Et encore.

Comme il avait été difficile pour Pétunia de quitter cette maison. Son seul véritable foyer depuis qu'elle était partie de chez ses parents. Cette maison, le symbole de sa réussite. De sa vie de famille.

Normale.

Mais ils étaient partis. Harry ne voulait pas qu'eux aussi meurent à cause de lui. C'est cette détermination qui l'avait convaincue, elle. Et la peur de perdre Dudley. Cet amour maternel qui vous pousserait à faire n'importe quoi. Déménager, voler, tuer. Ou être tué.

Comme _elle_.

Ainsi, il leur avait fallu réapprendre à vivre dans un quartier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sous de fausses identités.  
Tout recommencer, avec la possibilité de se réinventer.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu à Privet Drive, Pétunia n'avait jamais caché avoir une sœur dans ce nouveau quartier. Elle avait juste expliqué que son décès l'avait affectée et que depuis, elle évitait d'en parler. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la vérité concernant sa sœur… Vérité qu'elle ne s'était avouée qu'en débutant cette nouvelle vie.

En ce matin de juillet, presque un an après leur déménagement, la surprise de Mrs Dursley, désormais Mrs Miller, fut totale lorsqu'elle vit un hibou voler avec détermination vers elle.  
Pour plus de sûreté, ils avaient emménagé près d'un village sorcier, et personne ici n'était méfiant envers ces volatiles qui, pour une raison que les Moldus ne s'expliquaient pas, semblaient avoir rompu leur cycle de vie naturel.  
Vernon en avait été choqué, criant à tout va que ça n'était que de la provocation, qu'ils allaient certainement servir de cobaye à ces gens bizarres…

Et puis il s'était tu. Comme toujours.

Cependant toujours un peu gênée à l'idée d'être au centre d'un phénomène étrange, Pétunia se dépêcha de faire entrer l'oiseau. Rapidement elle détacha le pli et donna les restes de Miamhibou qu'elle avait trouvés dans l'ancien placard de Harry et qu'elle avait emportés sur un coup de tête.  
Anxieuse, elle regarda l'enveloppe sur laquelle était indiqué un simple « Pétunia » et ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, personne de ce monde ne les avait contactés. Un pincement la sortit de ses réflexions. Le hibou voulait partir, visiblement la consigne avait été donnée, il ne fallait attendre aucune réponse.

Fébrile, Pétunia fit tourner et retourner l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Qui pouvait lui écrire à elle ? Que lui voulait-on ? Allait-on lui dire qu'elle pourrait redevenir Mrs Dursley ? En avait-elle seulement envie ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle avait peur de trouver une réponse…  
Tentant de contrôler sa respiration, elle s'assit sur son sofa et commença à décacheter l'enveloppe. Ses doigts tremblaient. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

D'un coup sec, elle finit d'ouvrir le pli et sortit la lettre.

_« Pétunia,_

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris. Peut-être pour vous dire que je suis vivant. Vous, la famille que je n'ai pas choisie, mais celle dont le sang coule dans mes veines.  
Je ne sais ce qui vous intéresse dans les quelques lignes qui vont suivre, mais à cause de moi vous avez souffert et fait des sacrifices. Ils n'ont pas été vains. Comme aucun de ceux qui ont pu être faits avant._

_Voldemort a été vaincu._

_Cela fait une semaine maintenant que le Mal a cessé de régner dans notre monde. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Personne ne s'en prendra à vous pour me trouver désormais, et si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez retourner à Privet Drive.  
Pour cela, allez voir votre voisine qui habite au n°21 de votre rue. C'est une employée du Ministère qui est au courant de la situation et qui vous réhabilitera dans votre ancien quartier si vous le désirez._

_Cette année, il n'y a pas eu de célébrations pour fêter cet évènement. Trop de pertes, trop de blessures. La joie n'est pas encore assez forte pour prendre le dessus. La douleur est pour le moment omniprésente. Un jour peut-être nous goûterons au plaisir simple d'être là._

_Mais il nous – il me – faudra parcourir un long chemin._

_Que font les combattants quand la guerre est terminée ? Comment font les survivants quand il ne s'agit plus de survivre mais simplement de vivre ?  
Je ne sais pas comment vivre ma vie de garçon de dix-huit ans. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ma vie… Suis-je autorisé à continuer d'exister alors que j'ai tellement tué ?_

_Les « Au nom de la liberté » ne me soulagent en rien. Chaque battement de mon cœur semble décompter le nombre de personnes qui ont souffert, qui ont perdu la vie pour moi. À cause de moi…_

_Peut-être que je te pose ces questions parce que mes parents ne sont plus là pour y répondre…  
Durant ces derniers mois de traques, je suis passé à Godric's Hollow.  
C'est là qu'ils vivaient.  
Ainsi que Dumbledore.  
Je n'ai pas pu rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais. Mais je suis passé quelques instants au cimetière. Je voulais voir ce qu'il me restait d'eux, d'elle…_

_Je me suis aussi rendu près des ruines de leur, enfin notre, maison. Rien n'avait changé depuis leur mort. Personne ne semble être venu violer ce sanctuaire. Seule la Nature y a recouvré ses droits.  
Je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'œil à ces décombres, morceaux de vies brisées… Je n'ai rien trouvé… du moins pas ce que je cherchais…_

_Godric's Hollow, c'est aussi le nom du village sorcier près duquel on vous a fait déménager, si un jour tu veux la voir…_

_Il n'y a aucun moyen de ressusciter les gens que l'on a perdus._

_Cette magie-là n'existe pas !_

_Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Le sentiment le plus magique est l'amour.  
Celui que l'on porte à la personne aimée, celui que l'on porte à nos enfants, celui qu'on se porte entre sœurs…  
Maman aurait aimé te voir plus souvent. C'est du moins ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les quelques pages de son journal intime qui n'avaient pas brûlé…_

_Là encore je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je te parle de ça. J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimais pas trop._

_Je vais te laisser vivre ta vie comme tu le souhaites. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, ni du monde sorcier dorénavant. Je vais me reconstruire avec ces gens qui m'ont toujours accueilli parmi eux avec plaisir, qui m'ont toujours considéré comme faisant partie de la famille bien qu'aucun lien de parenté n'existe entre nous._

_Adieu._

_Harry. » _

Pétunia sécha les dernières larmes qui striaient ses joues. Il lui avait fallu pas moins d'une heure pour parvenir à terminer cette lettre.

Alors tout devait se terminer comme ça. Par une lettre lourde de rancœur et un « Adieu » ?

Non, c'était trop facile !

Elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur ce qui avait été ses sombres angoisses, ses désirs secrets des années durant, aussi simplement.

Ce gamin pensait-il être le seul à avoir souffert de leur mort ?  
Pas un jour, depuis leur disparition, ne s'était passé sans que Pétunia se sente coupable.  
Non, elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Elle n'avait jamais dit où sa sœur résidait, de toute façon elle ne l'avait jamais réellement su. Une histoire de secret…  
Non, mais dans un sens elle l'avait tuée.

Un jour, alors que Harry s'était encore fait remarquer en se trouvant soudainement sur le toit de l'école, Vernon et Pétunia s'étaient violemment disputés. Celui-ci avait exigé que tout ce qui pouvait rappeler que _ça_ existait devait disparaître de la maison pour que le petit puisse avoir une chance de devenir normal.

Pétunia savait que Vernon faisait allusion au paquet de lettres qu'elle avait précieusement conservées toutes ces années durant. En épouse obéissante qu'elle était, elle l'avait écouté et fait ce qu'il désirait. Du moins le croyait-il. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu se résigner à jeter la dernière lettre de sa sœur. Sa dernière preuve de vie. Elle l'avait soigneusement rangée et cachée pour que jamais son mari ne la trouve.  
Cette lettre, ces quelques lignes écrites à la hâte dans laquelle Lily confiait à sa sœur que s'il leur arrivait malheur à James et elle, la famille Dursley se verrait confier la garde d'Harry. Elle avait la certitude qu'ainsi son fils serait aimé et entouré…  
Pétunia n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti de culpabilité à l'idée de ne pas avoir élevé son neveu comme le souhaitait sa mère.  
Non, ce qui l'avait rongé jour après jour était le fait de ne pas avoir cru en sa sœur. Pétunia avait toujours pensé que Lily avait dit ça pour se rendre intéressante, croyant peut-être que cette soi-disant menace les réconcilierait… Elle y avait toujours cru jusqu'à ce qu'en pleine nuit elle soit réveillée par quelques coups frappés à sa porte, un enfant sur le palier et une lettre rappelant les dernières volontés de la famille Potter…

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, Pétunia concéda un dernier regard au parchemin avant de le déchirer.  
Non, elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne fuirait pas sa douleur et ne redeviendrait pas Mrs Dursley.  
Ici, elle avait enfin admis son amour pour sa sœur et le terrible vide que représentait sa disparition.

Non, elle ne partirait pas.

Pas avant d'avoir trouvé le courage d'aller _lui_ rendre un dernier hommage.

De _lui_ demander pardon.


End file.
